


His Apprentice

by miukk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I just love him, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Tension, Sorry if cringe, because we need more solomon content, first fic kinda nervous, how do I tag??, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miukk/pseuds/miukk
Summary: RAD is definitely not like the schools you’ve been to at the human world. You’re able to get by pretty well, though a skill you do struggle with is potion making. You decided it’d be best to ask Solomon for a bit of guidance, and he has no problem helping you out.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	His Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first fic and to be honest, i’ve never really written anything. with that being said, sorry if it’s a bit sloppy or if the grammars off,, i’m not the best writer. nevertheless, i really hope you enjoy! we need more solomon content out there and i just wanted to give it a try dkjehdbsj

There was so much to memorize. Making potions were much more complex than you had expected; how silly of you to think you could just mix random substances together. There were so many different types of mixtures and many more different methods. Some materials were safe and easy to use, some were dangerous and needed extreme care. You had to be aware of heat, or maybe you had to make sure certain chemicals never came in contact with each other. You leaned back on your chair, papers scattered across the desk you were studying on, thinking about how bad it could possibly be if you just prayed and went in blind for the next test. 

“No, definitely not” you sighed. “I can’t accidentally blow up the classroom, Lucifer would kill me!”

Lost and confused, you decided to call up Solomon. He’s been extremely helpful in the past; he may even be the reason you understand magic in the first place. Not to mention his patience was comforting, he understood you needed to go at your own pace. You knew you could rely on him when needed. You fidgeted with your phone a bit, slightly shy at the thought of asking him, but ended up pressing dial either way.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, Solomon!” you greeted. You were always happy to hear his voice.

“Y/N, it’s nice to hear from you. Did you need something?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could help me study?” you asked. “I was having trouble with potion making, and you’re good at explaining things and making it easier for me.”

You could hear his smile from the other end. “I’d love to help you out, would you like to come to the Purgatory Hall? I can pick you up.”

“Thank you, I’d like that.”

~

You and Solomon were now in his room, preparing for the upcoming test. You were right saying that potions were definitely more complicated then you’ve expected, but Solomon made the load more bearable. 

“You’re doing great so far, don’t worry” he reassured. He set up a few potions and study guides for you to work on; assisting you along the way. Looking back up at him, you could feel your heart skip a beat. You went to him for help, yet you couldn’t really focus. Your thoughts went elsewhere. You always acknowledged your liking for Solomon as admiration; you never expected it to go beyond that. However, sitting there with him made you realize how much he really captured your attention. It started with some small lessons and quick conversations, yet you two grew closer everyday. He’d smile at you in the hallways, occasionally inviting you out after school. Gestures like these caused you to fall even harder for him. Despite looking mischievous and rather suspicious at times, he had always been so supportive of you during your stay at the Devildom. Sometimes you wonder if he’d ever felt something for you, too.

“Are you okay?”

You blinked. Solomon was staring at you; it seemed as if you’ve been daydreaming for a bit too long. “Yeah, I’m okay! Sorry, must’ve been lost in thought.” You looked at the ground, then back up at him. “I really appreciate all you do for me. Really. Your presence is soothing and I could really be comfortable around you, you know?” Solomon glanced at you, his gradient eyes looking in yours. “And I...” 

You paused. You weren’t sure if you should go further than that, you didn’t want to accidentally make things awkward. Maybe you could dismiss your words as platonic; that you’re simply grateful.

“Don’t say such sweet words, you’ll give me the wrong idea” he smiled back. 

...Wrong idea? 

“Unless...you’re saying what I think you are?”

This time, you turned to him, unsure of what to say back.

“I’m always happy to help,” he started, “Anything for my cute little apprentice, right?”

With that, he gently placed a hand on your cheek. Your face heated up, and you continued to stare at him. You were frozen. Before you knew it, he leaned in, lips meeting with yours. Softly; delicately. The warmth was comforting. It felt like home. You were surprised, truly believing he could never look at you the same way; that the feeling will never be mutual. Yet in this kiss you two truly learned what you meant to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ let me know if you’d maybe wanna see more?


End file.
